


Отважные герои очень маленького роста

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Series: Жизнь насекомых [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Название: Отважные герои очень маленького ростаАвтор: Visenna в соавторстве с Mister_KeyЗадание: Love is...... не верить идиотским слухам в прессе. И фотографиям. И видео тоже! Но иногда им все-таки нужно верить!Размер: мини, 3070Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс & Тони СтаркРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: юмор, романсВселенная: условная MCU, пост!ГВ, без учета событий ВБ, сиквел к Спасти рядового КэпаПредупреждение: В тексте имеется неграфичное описание мадагаскарских тараканов. ООС всех, включая насекомых.





	Отважные герои очень маленького роста

— И вы утверждаете, что это — ваш свидетель?

На следователя жалко было смотреть: он, кажется, побаивался тараканов. Тони его не винил: такая реакция на Кэпа не была редкостью. Вижен, допустим, Кэпа ничуточки не боялся, но, когда он привел Ванду познакомиться с новым обитателем Базы, визг стоял почище, чем от противопожарной сирены. Ванде по-прежнему не стоило появляться в Штатах, и Тони возблагодарил все высшие силы, что вокруг не было соседей — точно вызвали бы полицию по подозрению в массовом геноциде. Офицер Джонсон визжать вроде бы не собирался, но старался держаться от Кэпа подальше.

Тони решительно кивнул.

— Интеллект насекомых сильно недооценивают, офицер. Этот храбрец сообразил, что творится неладное, и сумел нажать на запись. Не знаю, как ему удалось — кнопка тугая. Может быть, тренировался?

Питер отчётливо покашлял, и Тони спохватился. Они все не спали вторые сутки. От Харли до сих пор не было вестей, даже звонка о выкупе. Немудрено было и с головой раздружиться, по крайней мере, временно.

— Откуда здесь взялась видеокамера? — Джонсон взял себя в руки и продолжил допрос.

— Кэп у нас — звезда ютуба, — пояснил Тони.

— Я веду видеоблог, посвященный вот ему, — затараторил Питер. — Поставил рядом с его домиком камеру. Она была подключена к сети, а когда электричество вырубилось, заработал аккумулятор. То есть, он заработал, когда Кэп нажал на кнопку, потому что иначе она бы, конечно, не включилась самостоятельно…

— Есть какие-нибудь предположения о том, кому мог помешать мистер Кинер? 

За время, прошедшее с момента похищения, Тони слышал этот вопрос уже тысячу раз, и в тысячный раз вынужден был ответить:

— Понятия не имею. Харли простой студент — хорошо, очень одарённый, но всё-таки просто студент. Возможно, целью был Питер...

Кто-то отключил электричество в квартире Питера, открыл дверь, просто выдернув замок, вошел и забрал Харли, и Тони ни в коем случае не собирался с этим мириться. Ни за что.

— Если бы попытались украсть меня, — сердито сказал Питер, — я бы отбивался и поднял бы шум. 

— Может, и он пытался, — Тони вытащил из кармана старый телефон — да, сентиментальность, но он упорно не желал менять его ни на какой другой. Благодаря этому динозавру они со Стивом, в конце концов, снова были вместе. 

— Стив? Есть новости?

Судя по доносившимся звукам, Стив был где-то рядом с железной дорогой. Его новая внешность — отросшая грива волос, борода, изрядно потрепанный костюм, из которого он наотрез отказывался вылезать — делала его почти неузнаваемым, поэтому вопрос о том, кто пойдет на поиски, даже не поднимался, ну разве что пару десятков раз. В конце концов, обязанности распределили так: Тони с Пятницей просеивали информационные потоки, просматривали видео с камер наблюдения, а Стив с Питером обшаривали все темные закоулки города. У Тони сердце то и дело замирало от тревоги за всех троих.

Вообще-то Стив тоже был в Штатах нелегально. Прилетел на свидание, как бы сопливо это ни звучало. Впрочем, Тони был уже в том возрасте, когда боязнь показаться излишне сентиментальным уступает место простому практическому соображению: завтра может не наступить. Они со Стивом так долго ходили кругами, выжидали, прикидывали, что чуть было не упустили свой шанс навсегда. Когда после их дурацкого разговора Роджерс возник на пороге Базы — в идиотской бейсболке, очках по моде десятилетней давности и с крайне решительным выражением лица, — Тони чуть инфаркт не хватил. Он бросился к входной двери, как глупый подросток, замер перед ней, подался было назад, но Пятница уже дала команду отпереть замки, и оставалось только смириться с неизбежным. Неизбежное заполнило собой дверной проем, надвинулось, вперилось в глаза невозможным голубым взглядом — и обняло крепко и горячо, будто ничего важнее Тони Старка здесь и сейчас в этой Вселенной не было. Тони попытался сглотнуть глупый комок в горле, не сумел, и просто вцепился в широкие крепкие плечи так отчаянно, будто ждал, что сейчас его придут отрывать от Стива все силы земные и небесные. Ну, пусть бы попробовали, ха! Первый поцелуй был неизбежнее победы демократов в Конгрессе, но куда приятнее. Тони пришел в себя уже в гостиной, куда они со Стивом переместились совершенно волшебным образом. Стива он не ждал — не так скоро, по крайней мере — и потому был совершенно не одет для свидания: майка без рукавов, тонкие спортивные штаны, босиком. А может, это и был самый лучший наряд, потому что Стив не выпускал его ни на минуту: все время гладил, трогал, прикасался ко всему, до чего мог дотянуться — и говорил, говорил без умолку.

— Тони, господи, Тони, ты… Не думал, что смогу когда-нибудь вот так… Тони, можно? Ты не сердишься? То есть, конечно, сердишься, но я…

— Стив, закончи хотя бы одно предложение, — прошептал Тони, сбитый с толку горячечным потоком слов, но Стив снова принялся его целовать, и это было прекрасное решение — уж точно лучше и честнее любых разговоров. С разговорами у них вообще выходило плохо, но Тони был полон решимости научиться.

В спальню они попали только чудом — Тони перестал ориентироваться в собственном жилище примерно на второй минуте. На пятой минуте лихорадочной возни он забыл вообще обо всем — осталась только разгоряченная гладкая кожа под ладонями, требовательные губы, жгучие поцелуи-укусы — и неутолимая жажда обладания. Они терлись друг о друга, как подростки, не способные оторваться даже на секунду, чтобы сделать это по-взрослому. «Пусть, — думал Тони, в бессчетный раз впиваясь в упрямый рот. — Пусть. Теперь у нас будет время!»

— Простите, босс, — в голосе Пятницы звучали извиняющиеся нотки. — Мистер Хоган привез Харли, вам стоит выйти в гостиную.

— Да что ж такое! — Тони обреченно застонал, натягивая штаны. — Это проклятие, точно говорю!

— Позже? — спросил Стив, пытаясь отдышаться.

Тони посмотрел на его вспухшие от поцелуев губы и пару раз стукнулся головой о дверь спальни.

— Смотри, Стив, ты обещал!

Харли, поступивший-таки в МТИ, вырвался в гости на неделю — к Питеру и Кэпу, конечно же. И теперь Тони не мог не думать, что, если бы не постоянное сексуальное напряжение, то и дело стрелявшее жгучими искрами между ним и Стивом, Харли не сбежал бы с Базы — «подальше от ваших влюбленных переглядываний, простите, мистер Старк». Они с Питером планировали снять для блога нечто грандиозное, естественно, с Кэпом в главной роли, так что Харли отбыл в Квинс с переносным домиком Кэпа под мышкой. Мэй была в командировке (Тони боялся даже представить, что она ему устроит, когда вернется), парни приступили к обустройству съемочной площадки, и тут Питеру срочно понадобилось отойти на полчаса: Нэд позвонил и со слезами в голосе попросил конспект по химии. Тогда-то все и случилось. Вполне вероятно, что Харли перепутали с Питером, и похитители, обнаружив ошибку, могли просто… Нет-нет-нет, об этом даже думать не стоило!

— Я бы с радостью сказал, что да, но нет, — Стив тяжело дышал в трубку. — Один бродяга видел машину, отъезжавшую от дома Паркеров, номеров, конечно, не запомнил. Роуди сейчас проверяет все мини-фургоны в округе — может быть, удастся засечь подозрительный.

— Пятница просматривает видео по кадрам, — Тони помолчал. — На треть секунды мелькнул манжет форменной рубашки, но качество видео очень низкое, чёрт побери. Кэп, конечно, молодец, но если бы камера была направлена хоть чуточку повыше… Дерьмо!

Стив даже не одёрнул его — он и сам готов был ругаться. Зато Кэп высказался по полной, да так неожиданно, что все подпрыгнули. Пользуясь тем, что о нём временно позабыли, таракан уполз куда-то под стол, и теперь грозно и громко шипел, требуя внимания.

— Что это? — Питер нырнул под столешницу и вынул Кэпа, держа его в горсти. Что-то небольшое, желтоватое торчало у таракана изо рта. Тони протянул руку, и Кэп буквально плюнул в него добычей.

— Бумага... нет, пластик, — Тони прищурился. — Знакомо выглядит, не могу вспомнить... Пятница!

— «Старк Индастриз» использует подобный материал для изготовления бейджей сотрудников. Характеристики очень похожи.

— Точно. И рубашка — такие же у нас носят охранники. Пятница, полный анализ кадрового состава! 

— Может, вы объясните… — начал Джонсон, но Тони только вскинул ладонь, требуя тишины.

— Без алиби только двое, — через минуту Пятница уже предоставила результаты анализа. — Мистер Рудольф Вальцмейер, сорок восемь лет. И мистер Оливер Смит, тридцать пять. Оба работают по контракту, без нареканий. 

— Мы можем проследить их ДНК-сигнатуры? — Тони протянул Питеру ладонь, дождался, пока Кэп переползёт к нему на руку, и звонко поцеловал в панцирь. — Молоток, Кэп!

Джонсон нервно сглотнул и отодвинулся еще немного дальше.

— Кредитная карта Смита была использована для аренды мини-фургона Фольксваген Транспортер черного цвета, номерной знак RF 4747 четыре дня назад, — Пятница была собрана и деловита. Ей тоже нравился Харли.

— Стив, ты слышал? Передай Роуди, что…

— Роуди говорит, есть совпадение. Старый морской порт в Бруклине, можешь себе представить? Тони, я отключаюсь, как только будут новости — сообщу.

— Береги себя, — сказал Тони в опустевшую трубку. Вернул Кэпа Питеру и встал. — А ты береги его. А вы, офицер Джонсон, берегите моего сына, такая вот система.

— Погодите-ка, мистер Старк! — возопил Питер. — Вы что, не возьмёте меня с собой?!

— Питер, ты будешь ждать здесь, как самая последняя линия обороны, крайний резерв. Да и Кэп должен вернуться домой в целости и сохранности. Представь, что получится, если Могучие Мстители останутся без капитана?

К формированию команды Кэпа Питер подошел со всей ответственностью. Он протащил Тони по всем зоомагазинам Квинса и Бруклина, так что теперь в городе Кэпа обитали Красный Халк (зеленых мадагаскарских тараканов Нью-Йорк Питеру предоставить не смог), Хоукай с явственным рисунком глаза на спинке, Черная Вдова — крупная угольно-черная самка, от которой Халк не отходил ни на шаг. Тони ждал неизбежной беременности, но пока признаков оотеки не наблюдалось. Могучий Тор отличался очень светлой окраской и любовью шипеть боевые песни до и после еды. Учитывая, что ел он не менее шести раз в день, звуковое сопровождение было впечатляющим. Рядом с Тором постоянно ошивался Локи — мелкий для своего вида, но с исключительно длинными усами. Он то и дело задирал Тора, но, когда в зоомагазине их попытались разлучить, устроил такой смерч из опилок, что сердце Питера не выдержало.

— Вы же позвоните мне, как только?..

— Обещаю, — ответил Тони, и, на ходу обрастая броней, бросился прочь.

*

Посреди заброшенного склада Оливер Смит наливался неприятно знакомым багряным жаром, пока Стив держал его за горло. Тони сперва показалось, что время скакнуло назад, снова забросив его в Роуз Хилл, Теннесси. Тогда чудом не пострадал никто из дорогих Тони людей, значит, и сейчас этого не случится. Хэппи выкарабкался, Пеппер тоже, и с Харли просто обязано все быть в порядке.

— Пятница, протокол «Саван Лазаря», — скомандовал Тони, и его костюм раскрылся створками высокотехнологичной раковины, чтобы мгновением спустя собраться вокруг Смита в надежный кокон. — Где Харли?

— Как раз это я и хотел узнать, — сорванно и зло сообщил Стив ближайшей стене, не оборачиваясь. — Тони, почему ты?..

— Он заражен Экстремисом, может рвануть в любую минуту. Пятница введет ему ингибитор и заодно защитит твою упрямую задницу в случае взрыва.

— А твою?

— И мою, раз я пока без костюма. Роуди?..

— Обшаривает склад. Велика вероятность, что Харли где-то здесь. Питер?

— Остался дома караулить Кэпа под присмотром детектива. Очень удивлюсь, если минут через десять мы не обнаружим его, свисающим с потолка в темном углу.

— Твое влияние, — буркнул Стив, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Тони откуда-то знал, что Стив злится, но вовсе не на него, и ничуточки не хочет его задеть, скорее это нужно было рассматривать как странный комплимент. Впрочем, почему странный?

— Парень достался мне уже таким, не хочу присваивать чужие лавры. Так, можно доставать мистера Смита из яйца, непосредственная опасность взрыва миновала.

Пятница вытряхнула Оливера Смита (тридцать пять лет, одинок, служил по контракту в армии, комиссован по ранению) из защитного кокона, и Тони с удовлетворением увидел, что злое свечение погасло.

— Где мальчик? Отвечай! — Стива Роджерса больше не было, его место занял разъяренный Капитан Америка, который собирался любой ценой добиться своего.

Смит уставился перед собой плывущим взглядом и осклабился:

— А где мой Дэнни-бой? Где мой племяшка, сын Рози и Грега? Лежит в коме, вот где. Если бы Киллиан доработал Экстремис, Дэнни бы поправился. Перелом позвоночника — такая штука, таблетками от кашля не лечится. Но Старк убил Киллиана и забрал Экстремис себе, а Дэнни так и остался в госпитале Оклахомы. Как овощ.

— Послушай, Смит… — начал было Тони, но тот продолжал говорить.

— … и я подумал: почему бы мне не забрать пацана у Старка? Лучше было бы сразу двух, но и один — хороший улов. Я оставил его в надежном месте, этого парня. Ему там тихо и спокойно, просто не выбраться.

— Где Харли Киннер? — Кажется, Стив едва сдерживался, чтобы не свернуть Смиту шею, но Тони его почти не слышал. Пятница лихорадочно анализировала данные: квартира в Бронксе — не то. Дом сестры в Эдмонде — не то. Старый лодочный сарай на берегу Аппер Бэй — похоже, но…

— Скоро будет на небесах. Не знаю, насколько ему еще хватит воздуха.

Стив тряхнул его так, что мотнулась голова, лязгнули зубы, но взгляд не потерял мутной отрешенности.

— Босс, — напряженно сказала Пятница. — Я обнаружила недавний заказ на транспортировку крупногабаритного груза отсюда в район Браунсвилля.

— Черт, там полно заброшенных домов. Точный адрес есть? Что доставляли?

— Характер груза неизвестен.

— А что раньше хранилось на этом складе? — вдруг спросил Стив.

— Оборудование для пищевой промышленности: печи, температурные шкафы, резервуары, — помедлив, отозвалась Пятница.

— Резервуары! — выдохнули Стив и Тони одновременно.

— Пятница, проложи курс к точке доставки, вызови сюда полицию и…

— Я с тобой, — заявил Стив, нахмурившись.

— Хочешь бросить Смита без присмотра? А если…

В воздухе свистнула паутина, в мгновение ока превратив Смита в неопрятный сверток.

— Я же говорил, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. — Питер!..

— Усиленный состав, мистер Старк, специально для иммобилизации супергероев! До приезда полиции точно должен продержаться! Можно мне с вами?

— Я так точно поседею, — вздохнул Тони. — Пятница, сбрось координаты Питеру и Роуди. Стив, хватайся. Питер, догоняй.

С Питером поиски шли быстро. Они кружили по заброшенному кварталу, Питер останавливался перед очередным зданием, прислушивался к чему-то и отрицательно качал головой.

— Паучье чутье, — пояснил он Стиву. — Я знаю, что там его нет.

Пятница, конечно, проводила дополнительное сканирование, но пока слова Питера подтверждались.

— Что мы ищем? — спросил догнавший их Роуди в броне.

— Большую металлическую или пластиковую цистерну, в которую может поместиться человек, — отозвался Тони. — Кстати, за этой высоткой — пустующее здание школы.

— Школа? А кстати, как пострадал племянник Смита? — выкрикнул Стив уже на бегу.

— Упал с крыши школьного здания, — тут же сообщила Пятница.

— Думаю, мы у цели! — Тони прибавил мощности репульсорам и ракетой рванул вперед.

Здание оказалось громадным. Они начали обшаривать его с разных концов, но первым повезло Стиву — громадная цистерна в теплоизолирующем кожухе нашлась в бойлерной. Стив вцепился в запорный механизм, оскалился, мышцы страшно вздулись под кожей, и через секунду крышка полетела в сторону. Питер немедленно нырнул в темное нутро.

— Харли! Харли, ты жив? Вот только попробуй мне не ответить — сам убью!

— Не дождетесь, — донесся слабый ответ.

— Эй, парни, сдвиньтесь к дальнему концу, сейчас мы с Роуди вскроем эту консервную банку, — скомандовал Тони.

Два лазерных луча ударили в стальной торец, яркая полоса раскаленного металла замкнулась в круг. Из брони выстрелили вакуумные присоски, стальной лист дрогнул и пошел наружу. Стив немедленно ухватился за край, потянул, и вырезанный кусок с грохотом упал на пол. Из дыры показался Питер, на плечо которого опирался бледный, взъерошенный, но совершенно точно живой Харли. Тони сам не заметил, как избавился от брони и кинулся ощупывать пацана.

— Я порядке, мистер Старк, честное слово! Ничего не болит, кроме задницы — отсидел, дно у этой штуки жесткое.

— Тошнит? Голова кружится? Сотрясения нет? Пятница, полное сканирование! Закажи медицинское обследование в Пресвитерианском госпитале, мы там будем через десять минут.

— Тони, Тони, притормози, — Стив протолкнулся вперед и внимательно осмотрел Харли. — Ты что-нибудь помнишь, парень?

— Ничего толком. Сзади раздался шум, я думал, Питер вернулся, а потом очнулся уже внутри цистерны. Решил, мне конец, — нервно хихикнул Харли. — Нет, я знал, что вы за мной придете, просто сперва было страшно: темно, ни зги не видать, непонятно, где я, что со мной. Я раза два всю эту штуку по периметру обполз, искал хоть какую-нибудь дырочку.

— Нашел? — спросил Питер, в глазах которого светилось отчетливое облегчение.

— Я — нет, а он — да, — ответил Харли и вытянул ладонь. На ладони сидел мадагаскарский таракан, ярко-красную спинку которого пересекали золотисто-бронзовые полосы. Тони взялся за голову и застонал.

— Теперь у нашего Кэпа будет свой Железный Человек.

— Скорее Железный Жук, — усмехнулся Питер. — Кстати, ты знаешь, что тебя спас Кэп? Заснял на камеру твое похищение. Отплатил тебе за зоопарк.

— Я всегда знал, что Кэп — настоящий герой, — согласился Харли. — Зато теперь мне понятна твоя любовь к насекомым, Человек-Паук. Она — родственная. И ты молчал, а?

— Пойдемте-ка домой, — сказал Стив. — Закажем пиццу, познакомим Кэпа с новым товарищем… Кстати, а где Кэп?

— Я оставил его с детективом Джонсоном, — сказал Питер. — Он согласился доставить его на Базу, если Кэп не будет пытаться выбраться из аквариума. Кэп обещал. По крайней мере, шипел он убедительно.

Вечер на Базе получился исключительно уютным. Двуногие обитатели смотрели «Звездный путь», ели жирную и вредную, но вкусную еду, некоторые обнимались, когда думали, что их никто не видит. Шестиногие жильцы такими глупостями не увлекались. Тор поужинал второй раз и устроился на верхней площадке города. Локи залез на него сверху и смотрел вниз с подчеркнуто скучающим видом. Халк принес Черной Вдове лист свежего салата. Железный Жук, которого, разумеется, взяли с собой, довольно смирно восседал бок о бок с Кэпом, и тот время от времени тихо и как-то изумлённо шипел в его сторону.

— А между прочим, — сказал Тони, — я уверен, что этот силач потянет броню. Облегчённую, конечно.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься мастерить Хоукаю лук со стрелами, а Тору — молот? — улыбаясь, спросил Стив.

— А почему бы нет? — Тони тоже расплылся в улыбке. — К слову, Вдова сегодня показывала мастер-класс по тараканьему айкидо. Локи отлетел на пару футов, не меньше. Как только усы не сломал.

— Тони, — Стив вздохнул, собираясь с духом, и взял того за руку. — Мне, наверное, пора уезжать, чтобы не навлечь Росса на ваши головы? Мы изрядно нашумели сегодня, и я не…

Здоровый ком паутины шмякнулся Стиву прямо на запястье, прочно склеив его с рукой Тони.

— Усиленная версия для удержания супергероев, — протянул Питер с дивана, на котором они устроились вдвоем с Харли.

— Оставайся, Роджерс, черт с тобой, — буркнул Роуди. — Невозможно же смотреть, как Старк места себе не находит, слоняясь по Базе в одиночестве.

— Тони, ты что?..

Тони протянул свободную от паутины руку, обхватил Стива за затылок, прижался к нему и… тихонько зашипел на ухо.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать тараканий язык, — пробормотал Стив и поцеловал Тони — отчаянно и нежно.

— Я только надеюсь, — прошептал Питер, глядя на них обоих, — что они ничего друг другу не откусят. У тараканов это сплошь и рядом.

Харли фыркнул и сказал ему на ухо что-то такое, от чего Питер залился краской.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду отсюда, — решил Роуди. — Пока меня тоже не накрыло феромонами или что у вас тут в воздухе висит.

Питер кивнул и поднялся, чтобы проводить его до дверей и слегка остыть. Харли следил за ним блестящими весёлыми глазами, и под этим взглядом было и жарко, и неловко, и чудесно на душе.

— Между прочим, — закончил Питер, вернувшись и старательно не глядя на Тони и Стива — те всё целовались и не могли перестать, — взрослые особи выбирают для спаривания укромные уголки.  
Харли рассмеялся и встал с ним рядом — Питер только сейчас заметил, какой он широкоплечий. И когда только успел? Ведь не должен метаться по крышам, защищая добро и причиняя справедливость...

— Укромные места, — наставительно сказал Харли, — это, конечно, здорово, но у тебя такие отцы, что где договорились, там и спальня. Идём отсюда. И кстати, я на твоём месте здорово бы порадовался.

— Чему это? — насторожился Питер.

— Тому, что они не живородящие, конечно.


End file.
